1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a test apparatus which performs testing of bio-molecules through a microfluidic device, such as a bio-disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic device used to analyze or test bio-molecules includes objects, such as chambers or sheets of test paper to detect a material to be analyzed or tested.
A test apparatus includes detectors, such as cameras or optical sensors to detect the objects to be detected of the microfluidic device, and thus detects results of biochemical reactions occurring within the objects to be detected.
In order to allow the detector to detect the presence of, or the concentration of, the material to be analyzed or tested by detecting the result of the biochemical reaction occurring within a rotating microfluidic device, it is required that the object to be detected be moved to a detection region which is able to be reached by the detector. As such, additional time is required to move the object to be detected to the detection region.